Heartstings
by Couver
Summary: Jealousy is springing up in the palace and Katara simply has to do something about it before it becomes even more ridiculous, if possible.


**AN** Insert disclaimers here and insert extreme love shown for those that are still reading my slow string of updates for Zutara week. Enjoy =)

* * *

Katara was in love and everyone knew it. Even people outside of the palace knew about it, not that it had been a secret to begin with. She was smiling more, was even kinder than normal and could be spotted humming to herself when she wasn't with him. Only one person in the palace wasn't too pleased about what was happening but no one cared too much about their opinion on this topic.

The chef already had his meal prepared for her when she entered the kitchen and she happily took it off of his hands as she headed back to her room. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell, typical Fire Nation, he had to have his meal practically covered in fire flakes for him to even consider eating it.

When she opened the door to her room she didn't spot him immediately which was odd since he had been on her bed moments ago. He wasn't at her desk, in the bathroom or even on the patio soaking up the sun. She was about to call his name when he suddenly appeared behind her, looking quite smug about being able to surprise her.

"Yeah, yeah, you're practically a ninja."

Katara rolled her eyes at him as she set his food down on her desk. The sight of the food that was covered in what he probably thought was the best thing in existence, fire flakes, quickly wiped the smug look off of his face. A knock on the door distracted her from his antics.

"Come in."

It cracked open before fully opening up and disapproving eyes immediately fell on the amber eyed male who was quite busy only eating the fire flakes and leaving the rest of the food.

"He's still here?"

The disapproving look he gave first her and then more importantly, the black cat on her desk had been the same one he had worn when she had first found the black cat wandering around the garden. Katara had been impressed that a cat had managed to outsmart the guards and sneak into the palace. Zuko on the other hand had increased security after having a serious talk with the general in charge of in palace security. By the time everything had been updated the little black cat had already settled himself into palace life and had both Katara and his uncle wrapped around his little paw. When Iroh started calling the little menace Ginseng and Katara had shortened it to Sen there was nothing that Zuko could do to remove him from the household.

Zuko didn't really have anything against cats, maybe waspcats but that was a different story, it was just this specific cat that annoyed him. It walked around as if it owned the place, had everyone that worked and lived in the palace under his command and even people outside of the palace knew about the new "prince" of the palace. The absolute worst thing had to be that Katara was spending practically all of her time with that black hairball. He would nap on a stack of books while she was in the library, try and catch the water as she practiced her forms, follow her to meetings and even sleep in her bed at night. It was absolutely ridiculous in his opinion.

"Of course Sen is still here Zuko. Do you need anything?"

By now she was used to his attitude, she had even discussed it with Iroh and they had decided that he must be jealous because there was absolutely no reason to dislike the furry little wonder. Her crossed arms told him that he better tread lightly if he didn't want to end up kicked out of her room.

"I was going to ask if you want to spend some time together but since you're already with _him_ I'm guessing you're too busy right now."

The Fire Lord was jealous of a cat. Katara had to bite back a laugh that almost escaped when Zuko and Sen engaged in a staring battle.

"I have time for both of my boys."

She teased him as Sen jumped onto her lap and started to purr, clearly he thought otherwise. The glaring match picked up again between the two stubborn males and as amusing as it was it had been going for too long. Holding Sen close to her she moved to her bed and sat on the edge before allowing Sen to move around and get comfortable again.

"Come here Zuko."

He eyed her oddly, glancing from her to the cat. One of these things did not belong.

At his hesitation she rolled her eyes and patted the spot beside her almost impatiently. Sen even looked as if he were mocking him and the Fire Lord was not about to let a little furball mock him. With the presence he usually reserved for high ranking occasions he made his way to the bed and sat down beside her, still warily eyeing the cat.

Without the consent of either Zuko or Sen; she picked Sen up and carefully placed him in Zuko's lap. As if to add salt to the wound she didn't allow Sen to leap off of Zuko's lap as he wished to. Both looked at her in confusion as to why she would torture them like that.

"Just relax, pet him and pretend that you're not jealous of a cat for a few moments."

"I am not-"

She cut him off with a look and he relented. Grudgingly he started to pet Sen and just as grudgingly it seemed, Sen allowed himself to be pet by him.

"Did Uncle Iroh tell you that he thinks that Ambassador Sun and Ambassador Karlak are in a secret relationship? He claims he was trying to find some tea leaves when he spotted them and apparently it takes at least an hour of remaining hidden and silent for tea leaves to appear."

Katara grinned as she explained his uncles latest meddling, it was all with the purest intention but sometimes he found the private lives of other people a bit too interesting. This was also quite important since the ambassadors were from the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe respectfully. They chatted and teased each other till Zuko was surprised by the soft purring sound. Looking down at his lap he was surprised by the fact that he had somehow forgotten about the now sleepy black cat.

"See, he's not that bad you just need to give him a chance, and not be jealous."

She was quite smug about it but he was too busy scratching behind Sen's left ear to properly react. The glares and muttered threats to find Sen a new home stopped after that which everyone was quite pleased about. Unfortunately for Iroh and Katara however they now had new competition over Sen.

Katara had just found out that Ambassador Karlak had proposed to Ambassador Sun and although she was happy for the couple this was an opportune moment to try and create even more bonds between the nations. Right now she had to find Zuko and have him talk the Ambassadors into holding their wedding in the Fire Nation which would earn him favor with the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe if executed properly. A quick knock on the door before she burst open was all the warning he ever got but when she spotted him on the bed she was surprised to see that he wasn't alone.

"Seriously? I thought I was your favorite cuddling partner."

She actually looked slightly disheartened at the way Sen had curled up on Zuko's stomach and was purring contentedly while Zuko lazily stroked his back. Glancing up at her he grinned before patting the spot beside him.

"There's plenty of space for both of you."

He reassured her and although she felt slightly replaced by both Zuko and Sen she still walked over to the large bed and climbed on. Adjusting herself slightly she tucked her head in the nook between his head and his shoulder and molded herself back into the familiar position against his body. Sen opened his eyes lazily to look at her, clearly she had disturbed him and she simply had to know that he was not amused.

"Yesh, sorry Sen but you really need to learn how to share."

She scolded him but he closed his eyes again and even turned his head slightly to look away from her.

"Now Katara, don't be jealous of a cat."

Zuko grinned at her and earned himself a light flick on the nose from her in return. Maybe she would suggest to Uncle Iroh to take Sen with him to the Jasmine Dragon on his next trip.


End file.
